Star Spangled Banner
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: 'Cupcakes' Inspired Story! New Mexico wants to make her 'Mommy' America the best birthday gift ever. She's decided on an American Flag. A flag made up of her forty-nine siblings.Occasional YAOI UKUS GerIta Franada and Spamono
1. Prologue

_Me: Hey guys! I've had this story in mind for some time but_  
_I never really got the chance to write it out. The only downside_  
_to this particular story is that there will me about 50 chapters or more_  
_depending on how smoothly this goes! :D Super excited to get started_  
_too!_

_This is based off the infamous story of Sergent Sprinkles "Cupcakes"_  
_A MLP story 0_0 Uh, yeah so there will be gore._

_This contains OC's as well, but it's Hetalia so yeah xD_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia, or the "Cupcakes" Idea_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Prologue: "The Gift"_**

New Mexico had no spare time at all. These past few days had served nothing but stressful, and with a pile of work to be complete the young state was nearing her breaking point. With her busy schedule being filled up, she had absolutely no chance at all to go out to get America a gift! The last few years of her gifts had been nothing but store bought products, and she feared that she could never compete with the hand-made things her other forty-nine siblings always gave to him.

Did America think that she wasn't a good daughter by giving him store products?

No. That wasn't how he thought at all. But the idea of him not loving her as much always flickered across her mind. She paced her home dozens of times, trying to think of the perfect thing to make for her _Mommy_.

He liked food.

But that idea was over-used of course! She could never accomplish such a thing, since she had the poor cooking skills if her father, England. But maybe she could dish out a few little treats here, and there.

Video Games?She had bought him far too many to count now after all. Not to mention that a video game was a creation of someone else...that wouldn't do at all.

A party?

Now that sounded like fun. But California, and New York always had the best parties. She was much more of a quiet, and not so loud state. Damn those stereotypes...She could have a party if she wanted, and it'll be far superior to her brothers, and sisters!

_What could she possibly make?..._

She could stitch something together, the girl always had a thing for sowing. That should do the trick. But it needed to be spectacular. Original.

_Something hand-made..._

"I could make the American Flag for him!" She mused out-loud.

Oh, but just a self made flag didn't seem that great for him, it needed to be special. Perhaps she could use a different material for the flag...But it needed to be something amazing.

_Something from the heart..._

Then it all clicked into her mind.

_From the heart!_

New Mexico smirked, she would deliver this gift without fail. But it would be just from her. All her siblings were going to be apart of this flags making.

_All of them._

* * *

_Me: So New Mexico is going to make a United States Of America_  
_flag especially for America._

_Who shall be her first victim?_

_Leave a review of the state that you would like to be apart of her flag_  
_first. You can leave idea's of how you'd like their form of torture to be_  
_as well! :D_

_REVIEW!_


	2. New Jersey

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia, or the Idea of 'Cupcakes'

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter One: "New Jersey"  
**

The day had started out beautifully. The morning sky had been an eruption of sun-kissed orange, and honey yellow mixed by luminescent pink. New Jersey had just gotten off her plane, after receiving a very hyper-active call from her sister, New Mexico. Honestly the older state would have thought that New Mexico had more common sense not to demand that they'd spend time together. With a small groan of displeasure, she had retrieved her luggage and was now on her way to her sisters house.

"The nerve of that girl...", New Jersey thought angrily.

However the New Jerseyan couldn't maintain her irritated expression for long. After all it had been some time since she had spent time with her younger sibling, or really anyone lately that wasn't met at one of her many parties she had thrown. The last time she had seen New Mexico, she played a few practical pranks on other nations. That had been tremendous fun, and she hated to leave the girl after such meaningful bonding. However now they were distant, being far apart from family can do that.

"It will be good seeing her again though."

When New Jersey had arrived to New Mexico's house, she had strode on in as if it was her own home. Not expecting the younger state to rush up, and nearly crush her with one of her bear hugs.

"Big sister! I'm sooo glad you made it!" The brunette said happily.

"It's good to ah-! See you too, you're crushing me!"

New Mexico had immediately let go of the older girl at that statement, giggling apology's to her, not hearing the curse words New Jersey had muttered underneath her breath about the other state being too strong for her liking. The New Mexican had began to talk, but she didn't really hear her say anything.

"Hey New Jersey can I ask you a question?"

"Huh, oh of course you can!"

New Mexico walked closer, holding a cloth that looked as it had been drenched in water, it was dripping too, but it had a very distinct smell to it.

It had a sweet kind of smell...

"Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you?" Was the blunt question that passed by her lips.

Before the other could react the cloth was furiously forced around her face, as the struggle went on the older girl began to stop her kicking, and thrashing. Having already punched New Mexico in the face during there little fight, she saw the angered expression of her sister. Then she saw nothing as the world through her eyes was enveloped in the enchanting darkness of sleep.

When she had finally regain her consciousness, she let out a low groan. Her head throbbed, and that troublesome headache made it almost impossible to bear with the pain. When she tried to move her hands, she looked to see that a strong metal had bound her hands, and legs to the table she was currently on...

Wait, how dd she get on a table?...

"You're finally awake, you sleepy head!" Came the familiar voice of the New Mexican.

"N-New Mexico? W-why'd you tie me up?"

The other girl had turned on the lights, momentarily blinding New Jersey. It looked like any typical basement, there wasn't much decorations either. Just anything you'd find in your typical room. New Mexico had a big smile on her face, looking at her captive. that radiating smile that even challenged the suns own harmful rays had been set on her.

"Well I tied you up so you wouldn't move! Did all that partying finally get to your brain?" She giggled.

New Mexico had pulled pushed over a metal medical cart, with the a few tools splayed across it. That damned smile never left her face either.

"So I won't move...? But why?"

"Because you're going to help me make a flag!"

Something didn't quiet seem right, if she wanted help making a flag than what was the purpose of knocking her out, and going through all the trouble of locking New Jersey up? What went on through that mind of New Mexico's. No doubt she had certainly a few screws loose, but that's what made her so compatible with the humans. That's why everyone liked her.

"But I can't help you make a flag if I'm like this! I also don't see any fabric..." New Jersey retorted breathlessly.

"Oh New Jersey, there is fabric! It's different material actually!" Came the happy response from the younger state.

"Different material? What's it made of...?"

New Mexico giggled darkly, looking at the other girl.

"Why you silly!"

New Jersey gasped in fear, her pupils had shrunk, and the color in her face had paled. Laughter had filled the room, the New Mexican looked to her laughing sister, smiling at how enthusiastic she was about this whole thing.

"Haha! That's hilarious, New Mexico! Pranking me into thinking I was going to be made into a flag? Totally hysterical, best prank yet I have to say", New Jersey said through her laughter.

New Mexico titled her head a bit, "Thanks but I haven't done any pranks today, after all I've been looking forward to this so much!"

Realizing that this wasn't a joke at all, New Jersey's breathing quickened to a faster pace, looking at the corrupted state, immobilized by fear. She wasn't serious was she? She wouldn't really kill her own sister would she?

"Y-you can't do this, I'm your sister...!"

"I know you are! I'm doing this for everyone actually! Then I'll give the flag to _Mommy_ on his birthday!"

"But people will notice I'm gone! Let me go, and I'll forget this whole thing please!" New Jersey begin to sob a bit.

The much younger state had shaken her head no, saying something along the lines that related to that it was too late to let her go. There was no sign that showed that she was bluffing about anything, the scapel in her hand proved that to be true, when the other girl walked over.

"Doesn't this room look so boring New Jersey? I was hoping you'd help me fix that right up!" She smiled cheerfully.

New Jersey had regretted ever wearing denim shorts, feeling the scalpel run along the length of her thigh, the sharpened blade barley skimming her at all, before New Mexico had fiercely dug the scalpel into her skin, making a sawing motion until she was down to her ankle, making a long rectangle downwards. The New Mexican, grabbed the upper-half of the loose skin, looking down at her sister with a menacing grin spreading across her lips.

"I wish my skin was that easy to cut! Oh, but let's not get off track here, I'd hate for this to turn into a LONG conversation."

When the girl had said the word, 'Long' she had yanked hard on the skin, ripping it away along with the flesh, tearing it down to the ending cut. New Jersey screamed, feeling as the skin and flesh had been torn away from the bone, leaving a unbearable burning sensation. Her thigh felt as if it was on fire. Screaming again when the younger state had done the same to her other thigh. The girl had laughed gleefully, holding up the two slaps of blood dripping meat as if they were prizes.

"I gotta say New Jersey, this will be perfect for the flag! Thigh won't know what hit them!" She joked shoving her own skin in her face, blood staining her skin.

The older state's face was a crying mess, tears slipping down her chin, and mucus slightly. Her blood leaking into the wooden surface of the table, some of it dripping off of it.

New Mexico had only begun to tear away at the older girls forearm, the same ministration being done as her thighs. The young state however ignored the steam of painfully cried out protests that were streaming out of her sisters mouth.

"P-please stop!"

When the flesh was being ripped off her bones again, the older of the two felt as if the world was spinning all around her, until it all finally came crashing down, knocking her out effortlessly, allowing her to fall into a blissful sleep where her pain was ignored.

"New Jersey!"

With a loud pronounced slap to the face, forest green eyes met the raging color of angered teal. All the pain had come rushing back as racking wave of agonizing pain.

"I wasted my own time calling you to get you to come here, and you think that you could waste more of it by falling asleep!? I invite you over, and tell you that you'll be apart of a gift for America, and what do I get in return? You falling asleep!" New Mexico yelled.

Looking around the room again, New Jersey was surprised to see that there was now blood painting the walls, and small thin strips of curled up skin hung fresh from the ceiling, like party streamers. New Mexico also had on a party hat, that was made especially from skin, her skin to be exact.

"What? Oh this? Well while you were sleeping, I started on the decoration without you! I only needed one flap of skin from your thigh, so I used the other one to make these!"

New Mexico had a party noise maker in her hand, the mouth piece was a white color, and New Jersey broke out sobbing again once she saw that the mouth piece was actually a hollowed out piece of bone that had been taken from her arm. The paper part consisted of to separate skin flaps that were burnt together.

"See!?"

New Mexico blew on the noise maker in her face, a flapping of skin being heard briefly before a some blood splattered across her tongue, and a large chunk of her own skin had flown into her mouth. With a small grunt of disgust, she spat it out quickly, vomiting at the taste of her own skin, and blood.

"Aw, you don't have to be such a party pooper!" New Mexico glanced to her watch, and frowned, "Look's like I'll have to wrap this up soon, I got a meeting at five."

The state had grabbed a large needle from the table, filling it with a bright green fluid, and with one swift motion stuck it into her chest, injecting it slowly. The girl had muttered something about the pain being reduced by this little shot, but gave a giggle when she flung the needle across the room. Selected a large butcher knife, cutting ragged mark down the middle of New Jersey's chest, not bothering to cut horizontally. With her hand she dug them into the fresh wound, gripping opposite side before opening it up a bit more, allowing her to grip the ribs of her sister more easily.

All it took was one easy motion, and the New Jerseyan's ribcage was forced apart, and her organs were exposed to the world. Without a second thought, New Mexico had delved her hand into gripping the liver, yanking it out, trying to blow it up into a balloon but had failed.

"That didn't work out so well, heh."

"P-please..." The older girl managed to rasp out desperately.

However this little action was over-looked by the other, who was now fascinated at wrapping her intestines around her neck like a scarf.

"Look me I'm Russia! Look at my new scarf, it'll be sure to keep me warm, da?" New Mexico giggled hysterically

New Jersey felt life leaving her body as each organ was torn viciously from her. The New Mexican smirked seeing her siblings heart pumping quickly. Ripping it clean from her body, laughing hysterically as the bloodied organ still beat in her hand rapidly. Wanting to crush in underneath her fingertips.

New Jersey gave one last breath of air, before exhaling loudly.

Then she was gone.

New Mexico still had the organ in her hand, taking a small carving knife into her hand, and began her work. After about an hour, the girl had stepped back to admire how she had done. The few rough patches of skin, that were sown together, and not to mention that beautifully cut red star. Even now New Mexico could have sworn that she saw New Jersey's heart beat, even if it was cut into a small star to represent one of the fifty states.

Although the state had more plans for the rest of her deceased sister's remains, that could wait until her meeting was over. With a cheerful skip, she made her way over to a large container, filled with forty-eight slips of paper left in there. Without looking, the girl had dipped her hand into it, and pulled out a slip of paper, opening it up like a present on Christmas day.

Her eyes fell to the number, and she grinned happily.

"This should be fun!"

* * *

Me: Well there you have it. One state down. Forty Eight to go!  
:D Review on who you think the next victim should be!


End file.
